Underwear
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: Sin duda ese era una de las cosas más excitantes que Gilbert había visto.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia.

* * *

La casa Beilschmidt estaba completamente silenciosa en un día de Halloween, excepto por los pocos niños que se atrevían a pedir dulces, pues cuando tienes tres perros guardianes en el jardín delantero tiendes a recapacitar sobre tus decisiones. En la sala de estar, bajo una cómoda y caliente manta se encontraban Gilbert y Marguerite, viendo películas de terror a oscuras, ventanas cubiertas por grandes sabanas, junto con la puerta.

El albino recorrió su mano derecha desde el hombro de la canadiense hasta su cuello, llegando hasta su nuca para hundir sus dedos en su esponjada cabellera rubia. Alzando una ceja blanca, una sonrisa maliciosa formándose se rio un poco. "Al parecer tu cabello aún no se seca. _Kesesese_~"

La chica se sonrojo hasta las orejas, y se encogió entre hombros, pues antes de llegar a casa, se habían encontrado escapando de una tormenta en el parque. Lo cual explicaba porque Marguerite estaba en ropa interior, con una camiseta de Gilbert puesta y el albino en las mismas condiciones.

"_S-Shut up_, interrumpes la película" Fue lo único que dijo la chica, mientras se alejó un poco de él, inclinándose hacia la mesa para tomar un sorbo de soda y el tazón de palomitas.

"Diferente película, misma historia" Contestó el alemán, rodando sus ojos aburrido, y se inclinó para tomar un puño de palomitas.

Marguerite solo suspiró y se acercó hasta quedar justo al lado de él, el calor de sus piernas una contra la otra, sin querer confesarlo en voz alta, la canadiense secretamente disfrutaba de esto. Al igual que Gilbert, quien volvió a deslizar su brazo, rodeando a la chica, esta vez rodeando su cintura, su mano deslizando hasta su cadera, deteniéndose en el costado de su ropa interior. Mirando a la chica de reojo, vio cómo su cuerpo se tensó ante el toque, pero rápidamente relajándose, fingiendo naturalidad, Gilbert sonrió para sí mismo y deslizo su dedo pulgar, acariciando su piel haciendo círculos.

"U-Uhm, Gilbert" Llamó la chica. "¿Estás viendo la película?"

"No realmente" Dijo el ojirubí, sabiendo que a la chica le gustaba cuando era honesto. "Película luego, ¿besarnos ahora?"

La rubia solo sonrió y posicionándose enfrente del albino, sentándose en sus piernas. Gilbert hizo la manta a un lado, sin desperdiciar ningún segundo más para ver a su chica, sus ojos la recorrieron completamente, deteniéndose en sus bragas, de color negro y con un gran logotipo de Batman, al igual que sus boxers, sin duda ese era una de las cosas más excitantes que Gilbert había visto, las manos del albino la tomaron de los muslos para acercarla más hacia él, el estómago de la chica chocando contra su pecho, luego recorriendo sus manos bajo la espalda desnuda bajo la camisa de la chica, la escucho soltar un pequeño gemido en su oído, las manos de la chica buscando su cabeza hasta hundir sus dedos en el cabello blanco, tirando de este, exponiendo su cuello Marguerite comenzó a besarlo.

"_Liebling_"

"_Mon amour_"

Segundos después, la chica se detuvo, tomando las muñecas de Gilbert en sus manos. "Gilbert, no tendremos relaciones en un sofá" Murmuró con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Ni siquiera en Halloween? _Kesesese_~" Soltó una risa y al final un suspiro en derrota. "Está bien, ¿aún podemos besarnos? puedo convencerte"

"No lo creo, tendrías que ser muy persuasivo" Sonrió la chica y se inclinó para besarle los labios, soltando las manos del albino en su cintura.

**. . .**

Horas después, cuando Ludwig regresó a casa, se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, pues se escuchaban sonidos de esta, haciendo la manta que le impedía el paso en la gran entrada, vio la televisión encendida, con escenas de una película de terror, volteó su visión al sillón, que ahora estaba convertido en cama y se sorprendió de encontrar a Gilbert y Marguerite dormidos en este. La chica rodeada por una manta y Gilbert en ropa interior, rodeándole la cintura a la chica con un brazo suyo.

Ludwig apagó el televisor y se marchó de la sala de estar, encontrándose a Felicia en medio del pasillo, ella solo se acercó al rubio, entrelazando sus dedos. "_Ve_~ Es nuestro turno de dormir" Y comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba hasta la habitación del rubio, llevándose a este consigo.

* * *

**La foto con la que me inspire a hacer el fic esta en mi perfil. go go go**

idk, tengo una debilidad por la ropa interior


End file.
